


The love you feel

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Pregnancy, daddy/daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44





	The love you feel

Opal and her daddy have a special relationship. She thinks it's special, when it's really just incest. Her father, Xavier, loves licking her little pussy, and flicking his finger on her tiny clit. At home, Opal is always naked, and her father can't help but fuck her senseless. She gets both toys and sex toys for her birthday and Christmas. Opal especially loves when her daddy lets her suck his cock. She's gotten so good at it, she can deepthroat it on the first try.

In public, they touch, but they have to be secretive about it. Opal will sit on her daddy's lap at the movies, and she'll unzip his fly and pull out his cock and lower herself on him, until it looks like she's just sitting on his lap, when really, she has his cock in her pussy. Xavier will give her a hoodie to wear as a dress with shorts, and he'll reach under and pinch her little nipples and reach under the shorts and pinch her clit.

As a result, Opal had her period at age 7, and started growing boobs. Xavier would fuck her senseless on her ovulation days, so he could give her a baby. When the multiple sex rounds took, he and Opal moved to the country, and that's where this story starts.


End file.
